


Stars Align

by weasleysgranger



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 06:47:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6646120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weasleysgranger/pseuds/weasleysgranger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when you unexpectedly fall in love with one of your fellow actors?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stars Align

It had been a long day on the set of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, and the cast and crew had wrapped up a couple of minutes ago. It all still felt very surreal to all of them to realise that this would be the last movie they would be working on together. After this, there would be no more Harry Potter movies, and everyone would be moving on to new, different projects. For some, this was a difficult thing to deal with, though others were excited to get started on new projects. Rupert Grint wasn't exactly sure which category he fit into yet. He would be missing this like crazy, as he had grown up on this particular set with all of these people, and it would be strange to begin working with other people. But, maybe it was a good thing. He was sure the cast would stay in touch anyway, as they were all very close to each other.

 

Rupert had left the studio and was now making his way towards the parking lot, where he had parked his car earlier that day. A slight hum formed in his throat and pushed its way through his plump brims as he walked, his black beanie covering most of his ginger strands of hair. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his car keys, holding them in his hand as he slowly glanced around, studying his surroundings for a brief moment. Other cast members were now also heading back home, or to their hotel room, to get a good amount of rest before having to go back to set the next morning. It would be another early start for them, and whoever was getting their scene shot the next day, had to be in hair and make-up at the break of dawn. Including Rupert. The redhead darted the tip of his tongue across his bottom lip as he placed the flat palm of his hand on the doorhandle of the left car door, swinging the door open and getting seated on the drivers seat. He slammed the door shut and reached for his seatbelt, fastening it securely. He was about to put the key in the ignition before he heard his phone vibrate in the pocket of his jeans, and he pulled it out, taking a single glance down at the screen to see what the notification said.

 

_Hey Rup,_

_I know we've all gotta be up early tomorrow, but I was wondering if you wanted to go for a drink?_

_Let me know._

_x Tom_

 

A light smirk began to tug at the corners of the ginger's mouth as he processed the idea in his mind, knowing that it would be best if he went home and straight to bed. But.. a drink or two couldn't hurt, right? He gave a light shrug with his shoulders before unlocking his phone, beginning to type.

_Tom!_

_Sounds good. Meet me outside the gates in ten._

_\- Rupert_

 

He hit the send button and waited for the text message to be delivered before he put his phone back into his pocket, and he put the car key into the ignition, giving it a swift turn which brought the engine to life. He pulled out of his parking spot and began to drive towards the gates of the studio, his fingers tapping on the steering wheel as he hummed a little to himself. Tom and Rupert had gone out together before, and a couple of those times, it had led to more than just a couple of drinks. Neither of them seemed to mind, which is why they had continued doing it - and Rupert knew the same thing would be happening tonight, but he really did not seem to mind.. He actually /liked/ it.

 

"See you tomorrow, Rupert!" The security guard called out as soon as Rupert had pulled up to the gates, stopping right next to the guard house that stood in front of them. He gave a polite nod in the male's direction, and as he gates opened, he drove forward, pulling up next to the sidewalk as he saw Tom standing there. The smile that was showing on his lips now transformed into a bright grin, and he leaned over, opening the door to the passengers seat for him.

 

"Hop on in." He called out to the blonde, which, of course, immediately caught his attention. Tom got into Rupert's car with an obvious grin causing the corners of his mouth to curve upwards, and he fastened his seatbelt, shutting the door so that they could drive away and figure out where exactly they wanted to go. However, Rupert already seemed to have an idea for that, and Tom was more than delighted to hear what he had to say. "I was thinking.. we could just go directly go to my house and grab a beer from the fridge? I still have more than enough Corona beers in my fridge that I need to get rid of one way or another." A light-hearted chuckle emitted from his rosy lips as he shot a quick glance over at the blonde male, his eyebrow arching in curiosity as he awaited a response. "You know," Tom began. "That actually sounds good to me. Sure, let's do it." And with that, Rupert began driving the car back to his house, which wasn't too far away from the studio.

* * *

 

A while had passed since Rupert had taken Tom into his house, and they had instantly gotten comfortable on the couch with a couple of Corona beers, chatting the night away as the alcohol entered their systems. About an hour or so had passed before their conversation halted and a silence occurred between them, and both of them put their empty bottles of Corona beer down on the table. The silence wasn't awkward at all, it was rather.. enjoyable. The tall ginger cleared his throat before he dared to tip his head back and fixate his gaze on the blonde's visage, and he couldn't help but enjoy the sight. Tom was a rather handsome man, and his facial features were absolutely flawless, even though he often tended to disagree with that himself. Rupert had never been attracted to a cast member like that before, and he wondered whether it was strange in any way. They had already kept their earlier meetups under wraps, and he knew this one had to be kept a secret as well. They had to prevent it from being leaked to the press.. because if that happened, chaos would ensue, and they both knew that could have serious consequences for their reputations as actors.

 

"Rupert.." Tom now whispered, as he was the first one to break the silence between them. Their gazes met, and they could both feel sparks within their veins. "I know." Rupert then responded, not even bothering to care about the move he made next. Closing the distance between them, he eagerly smacked his lips into the blonde's, his eyelids fluttering shut. They both needed this more than anything. They needed to be close to each other. The feeling of Tom's lips pressed against his own was very familiar to Rupert, but he continued to savour it in the back of his mind every single time.

 

They did not dare to waste a single moment of their time. Clothes came flying off within seconds, and within a minute or so, the two of them were naked, heavy breaths beginning to fall from their lips as they got more turned on with each second that passed. The redhead stood up from the couch and pulled the blonde up to his feet, knowing that the couch wouldn't be the most comfortable spot to have sex in. "Come on." He muttered, more to himself than to Tom, as he walked down the long corridor and eventually placed the flat palm of his hand on the doorhandle of one of the doors on the right side, pushing it down and swinging the door open. Rupert quickly led Tom inside and shut the door behind him, a smirk of delight beginning to take over his facial features.

 

Rupert inched himself closer to Tom, beginning to back him up against the bed until the two of them fell back onto it, Rupert landing on top of Tom - which was their usual position, anyway. The redhead took a gentle hold of the blonde's legs and looped them around his waist as he hovered over the other male, leaning down to plant several open-mouthed, sloppy kisses in his neck, which resulted into a low moan spilling from the blonde's mouth. "I want you." Rupert instantly mumbled against Tom's skin, his semi-hard member now beginning to throb painfully as he could barely hold out any longer. However, when Tom responded with a simple "Take me", he knew he wouldn't be able to resist. Reaching down, Rupert wrapped a hand around his throbbing member, rubbing the tip of it on Tom's entrance for a brief moment. He needed this. /Now/. With a fast buck of his hips, the ginger slid his length into the other male's arsehole, pushing in as far as he could before he had completely filled up the blonde.

 

This, this feeling, is something he had missed greatly. He applied pressure to his bottom lip with his top row of teeth as he placed his hands on either side of Tom's head, his hips adjusting themselves before he began to thrust into Tom at a steady pace, moans and whimpers forming in his throat. "So tight." He muttered in the blonde's ear as he reached down with one of his hands, wrapping it around the base of the other male's shaft. He began to move it up and down along his length fast, wanting to give him just as much pleasure as he was receiving from this. For quite some time, moans and heavy breaths were all that filled the air as Rupert gradually picked up the pace of his thrusts, eventually slamming his length into Tom's arsehole. They moved in sync with each other, and it was beautiful. They fit together like two pieces of a puzzle, and yet, neither of them had admitted that to each other, even when they both felt this way. The redhead hung his head down and buried his face in the blonde's neck, groaning his name as his hands fisted the sheets. His climax was building up inside of him, and the flames were already threatening to consume him. They whispered sweet nothings in each other's ears by the time Rupert moved at his fastest and hardest pace, and their moans continued to grow louder and more high-pitched. And then, without a single warning, Tom tipped his head back and grunted his lover's name lowly as his release spilled into the redhead's hand, his body trembling due to the aftermath of his climax. Rupert continued to thrust until his feeling of pleasure came to a peak, and he couldn't take it anymore. For a brief moment, all Rupert could see was stars as they flashed in front of his eyes, and he trembled with pleasure. With a loud whimper, he shot his hot release deep into Tom, after which he collapsed on top of him, managing to pull his length out slowly.

 

Words were unnecessary as the silence between them did its job. Every now and then, their silence was interrupted by a heavy breath, or a sigh, but it was okay. The two of them pulled the sheets over their bodies as they had lied down next to one another, and Tom had curled into Rupert's side, who had then looped his arm around the blonde and held him close.

 

"Sleep tight." The redhead whispered to the blonde as he raked his fingers through Tom's hair, a lopsided smile causing one corner of his mouth to curl up. But soon enough, the feeling of fatigue began to wash over Rupert, and he was overwhelmed by it. His eyelids slowly fluttered shut, and he began to drift off to sleep not too long after, completely content as he fell asleep with the one he loved in his arms.

 

This was exactly what he needed.

 

This was _perfect._


End file.
